


arms tonite

by ElixirOfWords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, handjob, tired s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirOfWords/pseuds/ElixirOfWords
Summary: does the world want a premature ejaculation smut? no! am i gonna produce one anyway? yes!((name) is a completely gender neutral character! their pronouns/private parts are never mentioned.)
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 14





	arms tonite

you sat petulantly on the couch, waiting for your boyfriend to come home. he’s been so tired lately with work and the team, and you wanted to help him relieve some stress...

you heard the door open and turned around to see keishin standing in the doorway. you quickly noticed the bags under his eyes and the way he was leaning on the door frame for support. this poor man would never stop pushing himself. 

“hey, (name). sorry i came back a little late, I got held up at the store-“ his words were punctuated by a loud yawn. 

“baby, it’s okay. anyways, i have a little plan for you. that is, if you’re not too tired.” you smirked at him, and noticed the way he pulled down his hoodie to cover up the small but growing bulge in his pants.

you took his hand and led him to the bedroom. “can you lie back for me, sweetheart? i know we usually do this standing, but you’re probably pretty achey and sore, huh?” 

he groaned softly, confirming your thoughts. keishin lied back with his head on a pillow and his legs spread. you could see the tent in his jeans, and you planted a kiss on his nose before working on his zipper. 

you tugged his pants off and ran a hand over his boxers. “(name)...” his voice was raspy and breathy, desperate and frustrated.

“wow, honey. you’re this tired and still so ready for me?” you smirked devilishly before going back to the soft-eyed expression you wore before.

“listen, sugar, i haven’t even had time to jerk off this week. of course i’m desperate.” you raised your eyebrows at him and felt your cheeks go hot. you loved when he resorted to stupid pet names to save face and gain dominance in a situation where he clearly had none. 

“there’s no shame in being desperate, kei. i love it when you get like this.” you laughed softly before pulling down his boxers and tossing them on the floor alongside his pants. 

he was already almost fully hard. you watched as he buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

“baby. baby. it’s fine. let me handle you.” you wet your hand with your mouth and heard him groan once you wrapped it around the base of his shaft.

you started rubbing slow circles underneath the head, and his breath hitched. “(name), i...”

“you what?” you slid your finger across his tip, eliciting a sharp inhale.

“i...i don’t know how long...” he buried his face in his hands again. you could see the tips of his ears turn crimson red. you looked down and realized that your fingertip was coated in precum. 

you kept on stroking his shaft, watching him get closer and closer to his limit. precum dribbled onto your hand as you got closer and closer to the tip. he wasn’t going to last much longer...

suddenly, his thighs clenched and he started shaking. he spilled hot cum onto your hand, and you could see him staring at the ceiling with a dark-eyed expression on his face. it had only taken him two or three minutes to reach his climax, and he refused to meet your eye because to it. his face was crimson, though whether from arousal or embarrassment you couldn’t tell.

he shoved his face in the crook of your neck, still refusing to make eye contact with you. you could feel the warmth of his blushing face, and you rubbed his back while softly whispering in his ear.

“baby, it’s alright. it’s alright. listen to me. i love you, and it’s completely fine. i know you’re tired, and i know you missed me. it’s alright.“ even though it wasn’t a very physically taxing session, he was going to need some emotional aftercare.

after a little bit, he finally got the courage to look you in the eye. his own eyes were wet, and his face was still a deep shade of red. 

“(name), i’m sorry...”

“nothing to be sorry for. wanna cuddle? actually, that’s not a question. you need some rest, and i wanna hold you.” you ruffled his hair and kissed his nose, before both of you changed into your pajamas. 

once you were both settled, you laid back and allowed keishin to rest his face on your chest. you slowly started to drift off as you played with his hair, but you got distracted when you heard his stomach growl. it suddenly hit you that your poor boyfriend probably hadn’t eaten anything all day. 

“hey, do you want some food? or should we cuddle for a little bit longer?” you whispered to him, rubbing his back. 

“food would be nice, but can we cuddle longer? you’re so warm, (name), and you smell amazing...”

(two hours later)

your boyfriend was half-asleep in your arms, the moonlight casting a soft glow on his face. well-fed, sleepy, and content, a small smile rested on his face.

you felt like he didn’t appreciate himself. you worried that he wasn’t eating enough, sleeping enough, feeling like enough. you wanted to make it clear to him that everything he does is appreciated and that you’ll always be there, even if it involves a misfire or two.

you had begun to assume he was asleep, so it surprised you when he suddenly whispered to you. “goodnight, (name). thanks for...making me feel better about today.”

you smiled to yourself. “you’re welcome, dear. now get some sleep.”

under the gleaming light of the moon, you and your boyfriend listened to the rhythms of each other’s breathing before you finally fell asleep.


End file.
